


Solo Contigo

by GreyMichaela



Series: Sweetener [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Amazing, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I can't believe Tyler's dogs have their own tags, M/M, never change AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: It’s not really a surprise that Tyler sleeps as heavily as he does. He’s so ‘on’ almost every waking moment, it makes sense that when he does sleep, he does it hard. It’s almost impossible to wake him, which has given Jamie many a headache when he’s trying to get them out the door for optional skate. Still, he can’t help finding it cute, the way Tyler sleeps sprawled out, dead to the world, as if knowing he’s safe with Jamie.It makes Jamie’s heart ache sometimes, the faith Tyler puts in him. He wants to be worthy of it,deserveit, no matter how much Tyler assures him it’s not something he has to earn.





	Solo Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tyler's birthday (January 31) and someone requested birthday blowjobs. I had a lot to do today, I'm sorry for the delay, but it's technically still his birthday so muaha
> 
> Title from 5 Sentidos by Dvicio & Taburete.

It’s not really a surprise that Tyler sleeps as heavily as he does. He’s so ‘on’ almost every waking moment, it makes sense that when he does sleep, he does it hard. It’s almost impossible to wake him, which has given Jamie many a headache when he’s trying to get them out the door for optional skate. Still, he can’t help finding it cute, the way Tyler sleeps sprawled out, dead to the world, as if knowing he’s safe with Jamie. 

It makes Jamie’s heart ache sometimes, the faith Tyler puts in him. He wants to be worthy of it,  _ deserve  _ it, no matter how much Tyler assures him it’s not something he has to earn. 

Tyler rolls onto his back as Jamie settles on the end of the mattress. He’s careful not to jostle the bed, and Tyler doesn’t stir. He’s sleeping naked, as usual, which makes Jamie’s job much easier. The sheet is draped over his hip, and Jamie draws it back gently, taking the time to really look at him as Tyler sleeps on.

He’s so beautiful, long, planed muscle and sleek skin and all those maddening tattoos Jamie loves to trace with his tongue. He spent an hour once following the lines of the Stanley Cup tattoo as Tyler squirmed and begged beneath him. Jamie had finally had to tie him up to make him hold still.

He smiles at the memory and touches Tyler’s shin. Tyler’s breathing doesn’t even change, head turned to the side and his mouth soft. Jamie loves him so much. It swells under his skin, pressing against his ribs and fizzing in his chest. He crawls up the bed until he’s in position, kneeling between Tyler’s legs. He runs a hand up Tyler’s thigh, knowing he won’t wake, watching the way the tiny hairs spring back under his palm.

Tyler’s cock is half-hard, nestled in the groove of his hip, which makes Jamie smile again. He loves sucking Tyler to hardness, feeling him stiffen in his mouth, the burst of salt on his tongue. He has every part of Tyler memorized, but this is undeniably one of his favorites.

Jamie bends and takes him into his mouth, tracing the flared ridges and flattening his tongue against the underside as he sucks slow and soft at first, keeping his touches light. He has a handful of minutes before Tyler wakes up, and he intends to enjoy them thoroughly.

Tyler had showered before bed the night before, so he tastes clean and sweet, smelling like expensive body wash that Tyler swears makes his skin softer. Jamie doesn’t care about that, but he does like the way it smells, he has to admit. He pulls off and jacks him a few times, smooth and gentle, as Tyler’s shaft hardens more. Then Jamie swallows him back down again. He covers what his mouth can’t reach with his fist, and knows the moment Tyler wakes with a muffled gasp, abs clenching.

Jamie sinks farther down, relaxing his throat until the head is nudging the back of it, closing his eyes. Tyler’s hips jerk and Jamie slings an arm over them, pressing him down into the bed. Tyler whines, high in his throat, and Jamie makes an encouraging noise.

One of Jamie’s favorite things is how much Tyler loves to be held down. Giving up control is Tyler’s fantasy, one he himself hadn’t even realized he had until the first time Jamie tied him up. Nothing gets Tyler begging faster than Jamie pinning him to the mattress as he fucks him, or trussing him up so he can’t move and Jamie can take his time. 

“Come on,” Tyler says, sliding a hand into Jamie’s hair. “Fuck, Jamie, your  _ mouth—” _

Jamie speeds up a fraction, still keeping his movements slow enough to drive Tyler wild. He alternates long, slow sucking with soft, light licks to the head of his cock until Tyler is trembling under him, hand tight in Jamie’s hair as he moans. Jamie glances up and meets his eyes. He tries to put all the love he feels into the look they share, and he must succeed because Tyler’s face softens and his mouth curves briefly, until Jamie finds an even better rhythm and Tyler  _ shouts, _ throwing his head back as his spine bows.

“Please, please,” he begs, abs beginning to quiver. Jamie knows this song. He slips his free hand between them and Tyler spreads his legs even more, breath rattling in his chest. Jamie hums encouragement and pushes against his entrance, not doing more than providing a blunt pressure, but it’s enough. Tyler’s breath seizes in his chest and he goes utterly silent as he comes, hot jets filling Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie swallows it all, gentling his touches as Tyler falls back onto the bed. Finally he pulls off and crawls up his body to kiss him. Tyler licks the taste of his own come from Jamie’s mouth with a contented moan, eyes closed, and Jamie chases the curve of his smile, matching it with his own.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers when he finally lifts his head.

“Mm,” Tyler says. He wraps both arms around Jamie’s neck and pulls him down until he’s blanketed by Jamie’s body. He loves this too, Jamie know, being held down in a nonsexual manner, but he can’t help grinding his own hard-on against Tyler’s thigh. 

Tyler shifts, sighs happily, and presses their cheeks together. Jamie rolls his hips down, groaning.

“Feels so good,” he pants, feet skidding in the tangled up sheet as he struggles for purchase. “Ty, god, Ty—”

“Come on me,” Tyler says in his ear, and then his sharp teeth find Jamie’s earlobe and Jamie’s gone, falling helplessly over the edge, spurred by Tyler’s teeth and hot breath and his  _ everything. _ He comes and comes for what feels like an eternity, the pleasure setting his whole body alight until he’s shuddering through the aftershocks and his arms suddenly won’t support him anymore. He feels like a ragdoll as he collapses on top of Tyler, who grunts. Jamie mouths at the spot under Tyler’s jaw, just below his neat beard.

Tyler strokes Jamie’s shoulders, smoothing his palms over the skin. He loves Jamie’s freckles, much to Jamie’s bafflement. If Jamie’s spent hours exploring Tyler’s tattoos, Tyler’s spent at least as much time counting Jamie’s freckles and kissing each one. 

They stay like that for a long time, Jamie drowsing lightly under Tyler’s touch, face buried in the crook of his neck.

Finally, though, they stir and Jamie groans as he drags himself off and pops his neck. Tyler props himself on his elbows and grimaces down at his stomach.

“I  _ just _ showered, Jameson, you pervert.”

Jamie sputters a protest before catching the glint in Tyler’s eye and grabbing the pillow to whack him with it as Tyler laughs, his hopelessly goofy giggle that Jamie loves so much.

They share a shower, Tyler’s arms back around Jamie’s neck as Jamie cleans them both up, pressing kisses to Tyler’s damp skin after he rinses them off.

Once they’re dressed, Jamie refuses to entertain the idea of getting back into bed.

“I’m immune to that pout,” he tells Tyler, although he really isn't. Tyler doesn’t need to know that though. “I have plans for the day, and they include us eating breakfast and you actually greeting your sons, who have been very patiently waiting to wish you a happy birthday.”

Tyler brightens at that and heads for the kitchen. Jamie follows, holding his breath as he waits for Tyler to notice. It takes him a few minutes, but to be fair, the dogs are as delighted as ever to see him and can’t seem to hold still, all three of them vying for Tyler’s attention as he kneels on the kitchen floor and coos to them.

It’s accident more than anything when Tyler’s finger catches on the ring that Jamie had painstakingly tied to Marshall’s collar earlier that morning. Tyler makes a curious noise, turns Marshall’s collar to see what it is, and freezes in place.

When he looks up, Jamie’s on one knee beside him, and Tyler catches his breath. His eyes are huge as he stares at him.

Jamie thinks vaguely his heart’s going to hammer right out of his chest, but he opens his mouth.

_ “Yes,” _ Tyler says, and hurls himself into Jamie’s arms, bowling him backward.

They end up on the floor, swarmed by confused but delighted dogs determined to lick every inch of bare skin. Jamie’s breathless with laughter and happiness as Tyler kisses his face all over. He’s saying something but Jamie can’t understand him, and it takes him a minute to realize Tyler is crying.

They’re happy tears, he realizes after the first painful jolt of his heart. At least he’s pretty sure they are, considering the way Tyler’s smiling through them. Jamie pushes himself upright and tugs Tyler into his arms again, letting him straddle his thighs.

Jamie can’t remember the last time he was this purely happy. He feels like Tyler’s weight is the only thing anchoring him, like he’d float off into the sky buoyed by pure joy if it wasn’t for Tyler’s arms around his shoulders, his face tucked into Jamie’s throat.

Jamie laughs suddenly. “I had a whole speech prepared, you asshole.”

Tyler’s shoulders shake with his own laughter. “Tell it to me later,” he suggests.

Jamie can do that. They’ve got time.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you prompt me on Tumblr, I might write something for ya!](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com) (Headcanons also always welcome)


End file.
